1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electrical power source.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable communication transceivers, such as mobile phones, are ubiquitous. In many instances, it is desirable to provide a visual display on the communications transceiver to supply the operator with a visual message or graphical image. The drawback is that the visual displays require relatively high electrical power, which causes the batteries to be depleted quickly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable electrical power source that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.